


The Christmas Gift

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Time, Demon!Loki, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Satan is kinda Supernatural inspired, Silly, lots of humor and nonsense, possible angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: Imagine being a single parent, your child writes a letter to Santa but misspells it and writes Satan. Their request? For you to fall in love with the perfect man. Satan sends their top demon, Loki.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dear Satan, my mommy is very lonely but she’s really caring and nice and always takes care of me and makes sure I’m happy as best as she can, blah blah blah.” Satan looked up from the letter as he sat on the throne. “This Layla sounds very earnest, and her mother sounds like an interesting woman.”

The demon Satan was addressing tilted his head with interest, eyes flashing black, “And you’re interested why?”

Satan shrugged, “I never get letters.”

“Surely she meant for their character, Santa?”

Satan scowled, “I’m sure the intent was to me. The letter goes on to say that Layla wishes for her mother to meet a boyfriend, the best man I can send.”

The demon standing opposite the devil stared blankly ahead, “And?”

“I’m feeling generous today. I’m sending you.”

-

“So what do you want for Christmas, Layla?” You asked your only daughter as you stood at the stove, stirring the pasta. A small smile touched your face at the thought of what surprises would lay in store for her beneath the tree.

Layla was uncharacteristically quiet so you glanced over your shoulder and saw her beaming at you. She was the spitting image of you, not a trace of her father. You didn’t mind the absence of the man, he had never been the most loving and when he walked out on the two of you, promising to never return, you had washed your hands of him.

“What is it?” You asked her, setting the spoon down and turning your full attention on her.

“I asked Santa already! I sent him a letter! Mrs. Smith helped me write the letter at school and we mailed it in class.”

“Did she now?” You raised your eyebrow in amusement, turning back to the pasta and switching off the heat now that it had finished. Turning back to your daughter, full attention on her, you crossed the kitchen and leaned on your elbows against the kitchen island where she sat expectantly in her chair. “What’d you ask for?”

“It’s a secret! But look!” She reached into her backpack and rummaged around for a moment. Finding what she was looking for, she pulled out a piece of paper, charred at the tips and smelling faintly of sulfur.

You furrowed your brow, turning your head uncertainly. Taking the paper from her, you examined it. In flowing letters, deep red ink, you saw a simple message, “It will be done.” You read aloud, looking up at her.

Layla nodded enthusiastically, bouncing in her chair.

Brushing the thought from your mind, you chuckled and turned back to the stove, reaching for the assembled bowls. Dinner first, Christmas next week could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and feedback mean the world to me! Thank you! Hope you enjoy

Christmas Eve arrived, the tree long decorated, the scent of gingerbread cookies and your other favorites filling the cozy home. You and Layla spent the day watching her favorite movies, and one or two of yours that she also enjoyed. When it grew dark, as it did so early in the winter, Layla was permitted to open a gift from you, and you from her, as had been custom in your family growing up.

The snow fell gently outside, promising to pick up the pace as the night dragged on. You sat with a glass of wine on the sofa, watching as Layla played with the doll you had gotten her.

Glancing down fondly at the picture frame she had made in her art class, you considered where you would hang it in the house, come Christmas morning. It was curious, normally your close friend would take her shopping and the two of them would get you a joint Christmas gift that Layla could surprise you with but this year she had adamantly refused, claiming Santa would be bringing your gift in the morning.

Layla glanced up at you with bright eyes, her gaze flickering to the fireplace every so often, the expectant air hanging over her like a cloud. You took another sip of your wine and kept yourself from shaking your head in amusement. Of course Santa would come tomorrow, but less in the way she thought. You would wait as long as you could to spoil her innocence, but it was with such confidence that she spoke of her letter that a touch of bemusement clung to you.

“Alright, Layla, you better get up to bed.” You glanced down at your phone at the Santa tracker app, “I hear he’s going to be in this area soon and you know the rules, Santa won’t come if naughty kids are awake.”

She giggled at you, grinning wider, “I’m not naughty, mamma!”

You set your glass on the side table and swooped down on her, “Are you not naughty?” You teased, tickling her and playfully pinning her to the ground as you did.

Layla laughed and laughed, rolling around beneath you as she struggled to tickle you back.

You scooped her up and kissed her forehead. “My precious daughter, you could never be naughty.” You murmured, hugging her tightly.

“I love you mamma.” Layla responded, nuzzling her face into you as you hugged her.

You breathed in her scent, smiling deeply, “I love you too. Now get to bed, Santa is on his way.”

Layla ran out of the room and down the hall to her bedroom. Christmas Eve was special, you could allow her to get away with not brushing her teeth just this once.

After time passed, you returned to the couch, picking up your drink once more and idly flipping through a magazine. Your thoughts drifted to memories of holidays growing up, winters you had lived, family and friends you had known and lost, even Layla’s father crossed your mind. You didn’t miss  _him_  by any means, but there was no denying the loneliness that crept into you as the wind picked up, howling and rattling at the windows. The snow blew sideways against the small house, gathering in the yard and rising higher and higher. Perhaps you and Layla would build a snowman tomorrow, with her new coat you had splurged on, it shouldn’t be terribly cold for her.

It was quiet, save for the wind and snow, and you pulled your blanket tighter.

No sense dwelling on such loneliness, Layla was enough for you. She was your life and you would always put her first, nothing related to her would ever bring you regret.

For a moment you swore the light’s flickered, but it quickly passed.

You stood up and set your glass in the sink before making your way down the hall to check on her. Layla was fast asleep in bed. Smiling again, you set about making sure Santa arrived as expected. When that was finished, you crawled into bed and with the help of the wine, promptly fell asleep.

The first grey light of dawn peered through your curtains when you heard Layla rousing excitedly in her room. You had always been a light sleeper.

While you had hoped to sleep a little more, you knew that was an empty dream for the excitement of Christmas day.

The pitter patter of feet running down the hall and a loud squeal cut you from your dozed state.

“He’s here!” Layla cried. That was a strange comment, usually she said ‘he came’ or more past tense, still, your sleepy mind was slow to respond as you crawled out of bed.

The light pattering of footsteps ran down the hall again, this time stopping at your door and knocking excitedly.

“Come in.” You called, head under your pillow as you tried to block out the light.

“Momma, momma!” Layla cried, rushing into the room and scrambling onto your bed. “He’s here! He’s here! Santa came! He brought him! He got you the gift!”

Slowly you pulled back the pillow and sat up. A faint smell of wood-smoke touched your nose, along with a stinging amount of… sulfur?

Yawning widely, you rubbed at your eyes, “What do you mean, he’s here, why do you keep saying that?”

“Santa answered my letter! I told you he would!”

You squinted at Layla perplexed and slowly climbed out of bed. You wore a sleeveless shirt and slid into a pair of pyjama bottoms. Grabbing for a jacket, you pulled it around your chilly shoulders and followed Layla’s eager footsteps down the hall.

When you arrived in the living room, you blinked a few times, not entirely recognizing what you saw.

A man stood there, so it appeared. He was tall, incredibly so, with pale porcelain skin and jet black hair that hung to his shoulders like raven’s feathers. For a moment his eyes appeared pure black, pupil and all. Then it was gone, replaced by a normal green iris, vivid as a summer’s day.

For a moment you registered the impeccably tailored black suit he wore with a green suit cape and shoes shiny enough for you to see your reflection in.

Then you screamed.

“Who the hell are you?!” You cried out, grabbing for Layla and pulling her away from the man. You stumbled to place your body between his and her, looking for a weapon or some sign of escape for your daughter.

The man rushed forward in long easy strides and grabbed your wrist with one hand and spun you around to cover your mouth with the other. He held you to his warm body, pinning you in place as Layla watched with wide eyes.

“Hush now,” He murmured, his voice velvety smooth. “None of that.”

You struggled against his grip but he was inhumanly strong. Kicking at all the weak points you had learned, you tried to escape. The man held you fast.

“Please calm down.” He purred in your earth, teeth nearly scraping the lobe.

You shivered involuntarily as you closed your eyes before snapping them open to look back at Layla. She seemed surprised that the man was holding you in such a way but that excitement of earlier stayed.

“Now, I’m going to remove my hand, you promise to not scream again?”

You nodded your head stiffly, his hand making much movement difficult. Slowly the man pulled his hand away from your mouth.

“Layla! Grab your coat and run outside! Get the neighbor and call the police!”

Layla looked between the two of you uncertainly as the man once more covered your mouth. You oculd feel him sigh heavily against you, the way his chest expanded and pressed into your back. If you weren’t so worried for Layla’s safety and fearful of this strange man in your house, you might have found him attractive. As it was, you just needed to get Layla away from him.

“But mommy, don’t you like him?”

You looked at her confused, frustrated that she had ignored your direct order.

“Darling,” The man behind you purred again, “Layla here prayed for this, I am your gift. Isn’t that right, child?”

Layla nodded eagerly.

“Little one, go play with your presents, I will speak with your mother in private, does that sound appealing to you?”

Layla nodded again, looking at the yet unopened gifts.

“Good girl.” Not even waiting for your reaction, the man hoisted you up, hand still covering your mouth and began to carry you down the hall. He stopped when he found the room that he correctly assumed was yours.

Upon entering, he kicked the door shut behind him and tossed you on the bed.

“Do try not to scream.”

“What did you do to her?” You hissed, rolling over to glare at him, loathe to leave your child alone when this man had so easily entered the house.

The man rolled his eyes, “At least you’re not screaming.”

You scanned the room, furious that he blocked your only means of escape and that Layla seemed so complacent about this. The two of you would have a serious talk about stranger danger once this man was arrested.

Glaring at him still, you stayed quiet, trying to figure a way to get past him and out to Layla.

“Answer me, will you?” He huffed irritably.

“What do you want? I don’t have a lot of money but I can try my best, please don’t hurt her.”

“I don’t want your money.”

“What do you want then?” You demanded, worry growing as you realized how exposed you were and helpless.

The thought seemed to cross his mind and he shook his head, “I won’t do anything to you without your consent.”

You scoffed.

“I believe your opinion of me will come to change in that nature.”

You squinted at him suspiciously, still trying to maintain your brave facade but failing marvelously.

“Listen, your daughter prayed for me, here I am.” He spread his arms wide. “Oh, I’m Loki by the way.”

“Loki? Yea alright, sure whatever. What do you mean prayed?”

“Layla sent a letter to my boss, asking for someone to be in your life for you. She spoke most highly of you and my boss was impressed, so he sent me.”

“Yea, your boss. What are you even talking about?”

Loki stared at you deadpan, “The letter? You remember the letter your daughter wrote?”

“That was to Santa.” You said, straightening up so you could cross your arms and scowl at him.

“It distinctly said, 'Satan’.”

“So she has trouble spelling words sometimes, I’ve been meaning to get her checked for dyslexia, but what does that have anything to do with anything?”

“The sulfur? My boss is Satan, he sent me to assist you, he thought you were worthy of it.”

“Yea, sure, my boss is Satan too.”

Loki rolled his eyes again, “I’m not from your world.”

“So you’re a demon or something? Listen buddy, you need help. Breaking into women’s homes and telling them you work for the devil is not a way to get laid.”

“I am a demon.” Loki replied, his eyes flashed all black again and you squeaked. “Something about your daughter’s letter sparked something in Satan, I wouldn’t say his heart as I don’t fully believe he has one, but you get the point. I’m here to assist you, to act as a boyfriend would.”

Now you laughed fully, the absurdity of it all hitting you like a wall, “Yea ok, so you’re a demon, sure whatever. Satan thought my daughter was sympathetic or something, she’s an angel, why would-”

“He was an angel too once.”

You stared at him blankly. “Listen, demon,”

“Loki.”

“Fine, Loki, boyfriends don’t just walk into peoples’ lives, there’s like mutual caring and respect and maybe even friendship or something with it. I mean it depends the person, but you can’t just show up at my house and say you’re here to be my boyfriend.”

“Can’t I?”

“No! There’s so much more to it, mutual affection and attraction and all that.”

“Well I certainly find you to be an attractive woman, does my appearance displease you?”

You blinked at him hard, “Well I mean sure you’re very attractive, and the suit is probably a little overkill.”

Loki looked down at his outfit and shrugged.

You continued, “But just finding someone attractive is more of a one night stand thing, I’m not looking for that, I have a daughter to think about.”

“Well I’m well versed in carnal desires, but I assure you, I am here to fulfill the 'boyfriend’ role. For starters, let’s go see what Layla thinks.” Loki turned and opened the door, not bothering to wait for your response. He strode down the hall and vanished out of sight.

You scrambled to your feet, desperate to not leave Layla alone with him. “Layla!” You cried, running down the hall.

Loki squatted down in front of her, studying her as she played with a doll in the new dollhouse you had gotten her.

“So, Layla.” Loki spoke in his smooth voice that sent shivers down your spine, “you prayed for me, that I might come and keep your mother company, is that correct?”

Layla nodded, still staring at her dolls and making them interact.

“Layla…” You began slowly.

Layla looked up at you wide eyed, “Do you like him mommy? I asked Santa to send his very best!”

“He’s… he’s lovely.” You finished deflated.

Layla ran over and hugged you as tight as she could. “You seem so sad sometimes, I wanted you to be happy. Carla said you were happy when James was around and she said James was your boyfriend and now Loki can be your boyfriend.”

Loki smirked at you mischievously. Right, Carla, your dear friend, she must have mentioned Layla’s father to her. How could you turn down Layla’s gift, she seemed so pleased with Loki. Maybe… maybe having a man in her life would be good for her. But was Loki really a man?

This man, demon, person, continued to gaze at you smugly. “So, darling.” He said as he stood up, “how shall we spend your holiday?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, they mean the world to me!

“Well…” You began slowly, not entirely sure how to communicate with a demon who was now pretending to be your boyfriend. “I was going to ask Layla if she wanted to build a snowman since I got her a new coat…” You trailed off.

Layla looked at you eagerly then ran over to the window and saw the freshly fallen snow. “Yea!” She yelled, “Snowman!”

“I don’t have any men’s coats.” You muttered, looking at Loki.

He shrugged, “No worries, I don’t get cold.”

You rolled your eyes, “Of course. C'mon Layla, gotta bundle up so you don’t get sick.”

Layla looked back and forth between you and Loki excitedly before grabbing your hand and dragging you to the coat closet. The two of you carefully bundled up, mindful of the cold and the still lightly falling snow.

Turning around to call for Loki, you jumped in surprise seeing him standing directly behind you. “Your scarf won’t keep you as warm that way.” Loki murmured, adjusting it carefully and bundling it into your coat.

The gentleness of the gesture sent a blush to your cheeks. Why were you blushing? You had only just met this incredibly attractive man, demon. He had no right to be this attractive.

“Thanks.” You muttered, pulling away and turning to attend to Layla; she was struggling to lace her boots.

Once everyone was properly covered, you pulled the door open with a burst of chilly air. Layla ran outside and began looking for the perfect spot for the snowman. You watched her with a reluctant smile on your face.

As you stepped out onto the front sidewalk, your foot caught on a patch of ice that Layla had managed to avoid. Down you fell, resigned to waving your hands uselessly as you tried to catch yourself and the inevitable pain that would follow. But it never came.

Loki held you in his strong arms, catching you with a spin so when you fell, your eyes met his deep green gaze. He smiled at you, revealing his bright white teeth, white as the freshly fallen snow.

For a moment you blinked, trying to stammer a thank you. Then, once more remembering that only hours previously this man had invaded your home and tricked your daughter, you worked on extricating yourself from his viselike grip.

Loki chuckled as you brushed out the wrinkles in your coat. “You don’t have to hate me, you know. This can be mutually beneficial.”

“You don’t want to be here either?” You grumbled, glancing at him.

Loki shrugged, “I’m here on orders, I have no say in the matter.”

Your face softened at his admission. “That’s really sad, your boss is trying to force you to make some random girl fall in love with you?”

Again, Loki shrugged, “I’ve had worse orders, this one is hardly distasteful to me.”

“I’ll, uh, take that as a compliment.”

“Mommy! Mommy! I found the spot!” Layla called.

“Coming, honey!” You replied, hurrying over. Loki followed dutifully and the three of you set about making the best snowman Layla had ever been apart of.

As the sun started to set, early as ever in these cold winter months, the three of you made your way back inside. Layla was yawning widely and her nose was touched with cold. You were equally cold, your fingers and toes numb. Loki looked none the worse for wear.

“Go get washed up while I start on supper.” You told Layla, setting about materials for chicken noodle.

Loki hovered in the kitchen watching you.

“I suppose I have to feed you now too, huh?” You grumbled over your shoulder. “Always another mouth to feed, more bills to pay.”

Loki shrugged, “I don’t have to eat.” After a moment, he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a credit card, “I’m a guest, I won’t impose on you.”

You glanced at the piece of plastic and shrugged.

Supper went by relatively quietly. You glowered at Loki through most of it and he politely ate his soup. Layla devoured hers ravenously, making plenty of conversation to fill the void between you and Loki.

After dinner had been cleaned up, Loki drying the dishes for you in silence, the three of you made your way back to the small living area and Layla continued playing with her dolls.

You poured yourself a hearty glass of wine and offered some to Loki, who graciously accepted.

Sitting on one end of the couch, curled up as tight as possible, you watched Layla play.

Loki stretched out lazily on the other end, his long legs resting on the footstool.

Layla was oblivious to the tension in the air between you and Loki.

“Layla, I think you should go to bed, the adults need to talk.” You interrupted the relative silence, save for Layla’s quiet conversations between her dolls.

Layla sighed, “Are you mad at Loki, mommy?”

You blinked at her in surprise, “No, why would I be, and why are you worried about that?”

“He’s your Christmas gift, mommy, I don’t want you to be upset with him.”

“Oh honey.” You set your glass down and knelt on the floor beside her pulling her into a hug. “Sweetheart, you can’t just ask for a person for Christmas, that’s not how relationships work.”

“I’m sorry mommy.”

You squeezed her tight and shook your head, “Don’t be, it’s not your fault, you meant well and I love you so much and you care about me so much.”

“I do mommy!”

“I know, thank you for the lovely Christmas day, it’s been wonderful.”

Layla kissed your nose and squirmed out of your arms, running down the hall to get ready for bed.

You sighed and turned back to Loki who had watched the exchange silently. Standing up, you sank down onto the couch and stared at your empty wine glass. “This is going to turn into a problem.” You muttered, wishing you had more to drink.

Loki chuckled and took the glass from you, setting it on the side table next to him. “So you’re not pleased with your daughter’s meddling?”

“Can you blame me? A strange man shows up in my living room and then it turns out he’s not even a man, he’s a demon sent by Satan himself.”

Loki shrugged, “Stranger things have happened.”

You rolled your eyes, “I’m not surprised, but not to me.” The two of you were quiet again, “so do you have a home or something you go back to?”

Loki shook his head, “I’m to stay here until the contract is fulfilled.”

“Uh-huh…” You trailed off. “We don’t have a guest room.”

“I won’t presume to sleep with you as a boyfriend occasionally does.”

“Thank you for that. Um, do you want to sleep on the couch or something? I’d feel bad about kicking you out into the snow and I’m sure someone would call the cops on you as a vagrant or something.”

“This couch will suffice.” Loki was silent as well for a moment, “You told her the adults have to talk, what did you wish to talk about?”

You groaned, running your hand through your hair. “This, this us thing. Look, you seem polite or possibly nice or whatever and I appreciated you helping with the dishes and being kind to Layla today and she seems to like you but there’s no us. I just met you, you’re a demon, I don’t know anything else about you, a person can’t just turn up at someone’s house and demand to be in a relationship. I mean they can, but that’s considered stalking and that is shit that I want nothing to do with.”

“Point taken.” Loki responded quietly. He sighed, looking at the ceiling. “I don’t wish to impose. I suppose I could leave.”

“Can you? I mean I don’t want to just kick you out, but I have a thing going here, I have a stable job and I’m trying to raise my daughter as a single parent, I just don’t have time to worry about dating, let alone some contract from the literal devil with a demon.”

Loki shrugged, “I will be punished severely but if there is no chance of the contract being fulfilled, it would be foolhardy to waste so much time attempting it.”

“Yea, I doubt anything will come anyways…” You trailed off and looked over at him. “Punished severely?”

Loki shrugged again, “Tortured generally, perhaps executed depending the day. I certainly don’t want to impose and,”

“No, no!” You grabbed his arm, stopping him from standing up. “I can’t be the reason you get tortured or killed, that’s awful. Why would they do that to you just because some human doesn’t want to date you?”

For the third time, Loki shrugged, “That’s how things are?” He offered, “I never really question it, being a demon isn’t the most pleasant of ventures.”

You groaned, running both your hands through your hair. “You know what, fine, just, just crash on the couch as long as you need. I’m sure we can figure out a way to let your boss know this won’t work out without you having to be tortured or killed.”

Loki smiled, “I appreciate your kindness.”

“Yea, yea, sure…” You cast him a worried look.

“Do you wish to sleep?”

“I… I don’t know.” You continued to look at Loki.

“Care to tell me about yourself, if I’m to attempt to woo you, I should at least know about you.”

You puckered your lips thoughtfully, then slowly said, “Alright… but you have to share too, this isn’t going to be some one sided friendship.”

“A friendship.” Loki agreed, “perhaps that can work.”

So it went, for the next several hours, you and Loki went back and forth talking. You told him about Layla, about her father, about your family, your work, your friends, Layla’s school, your childhood pets, anything and everything. Loki, in turn, told you everything he could remember about his life before becoming a demon and then whatever question you asked him about his existence as a demon. You could tell he skipped around some of the gorier details of his life, but you quickly learned that life of a demon was unpleasant and frankly… sad. The horrors and cruelties he had endured through his many years ached your heart, and even as you found your head bobbing, sleep struggling to envelope you, you wanted to know more.

You were vaguely aware of a gentle swaying motion, the sensation of floating as you sailed on a cloud down the hall and to your bed. The cloud was warm and enveloped you with a tenderness James had never had. Why were you thinking of James n now? You thought idly, still floating along. Then you sank into your bed, the cloud drifting away as the blankets were pulled up over you and tucked up to your chin.

Something soft and gentle caressed your hair, smoothing it out of your eyes but they were to heavy and tired to open and see what it was. Then sleep covered you in its silky embrace and you were lost to the dreamscape.

-

You awoke to voices giggling from the living room.

A deep male voice, soft and baritone responding to a much higher pitched voice. They were conversing in low tones, something evidently quite funny as the higher voice kept stopping for peals of laughter.

Groggily, you stumbled from your bed and down the hall, aiming for the kitchen for a cup of coffee to wake you up.

You stopped in your tracks, staring at the man in black sleeping trousers and a green t-shirt holding one of the dolls. His baritone voice switched to a higher squeaky voice as he held up the doll and carefully made it talk to the one held by Layla.

So yesterday hadn’t been some alcohol or some sort of complex drug you weren’t aware of, fueled dream. Perhaps a fever from building the snowman?

Loki was still here and he had changed clothing, more suitable for playing with dolls.

“Good morning, beautiful.” He greeted you, looking up at you.

“Loki… hi.” You trailed off and saw Layla beaming at you.

“Make Charlie say hi too!”

Speaking in his normal voice, Loki held up the doll and made its arm wave at you. “Hi.” He said.

Layla’s forehead creased, “No, no that voice, Charlie’s voice!”

Loki smiled, “Of course, little princess,” Layla giggled at the title, “Hi!” He said in that curious squeaking voice he could imitate.

You blinked at the two of them. “I uh, guess you two are having fun. I’m going to get some coffee, do you er want any Loki?”

“Yes please.”

When you returned, two cups in hand and gave one to Loki, you sat on the couch and watched the two of them in disbelief.

“Mommy,” Layla walked over to you and crawled onto your lap, idly toying with the doll’s hair. “How come Loki didn’t sleep in your room, he was on the couch.”

You choked on the hot coffee and sputtered for a moment. “I, er, what honey?”

“Mommy’s and daddy’s sleep together, that’s what all my friends at school say.”

“Yes, well, Loki isn’t your daddy.”

Layla frowned, “But he calls me princess.” She glanced over at Loki and beamed at him.

Loki leaned back on his hands, legs crossed in front of him. He was watching the exchange with his eyebrow raised in amusement.

“A term of endearment.”

“Sadee’s daddy calls her princess all the time when he picks her up from school.”

You exhaled heavily, “Well that’s Sadee’s dad.”

“Can Loki be my dad?”

“It’s more complicated than that.” You trailed off.

“You just have to kiss him and then the two of you fall in love and get married.”

You thought of the Disney movies she had seen and sighed. “Elsa from Frozen didn’t get married.”

“But you don’t have ice powers.”

“What about Mulan?”

“She marries Shang!”

You bit your lip, “Maybe mommy doesn’t want to kiss Loki.”

“Why not? He was your Christmas boyfriend!”

Loki chuckled, “Yes, why doesn’t mummy wish to kiss me?” He teased you.

You shot him your best death glare and his smirk merely widened. “Well, I only just met him for one.”

“That’s ok, he’s your boyfriend.”

You sighed, closing your eyes and praying for patience. “Honey, have you had breakfast?” You asked upon reopening your eyes.

Layla frowned, picking at the doll. “No.” She said slowly.

“How about you run along and get a bowl of cereal?”

“Are you gonna kiss Loki?”

“I’m going to make sure you eat a healthy meal.” You kissed her nose and she giggled, jumping off your lap and running into the kitchen.

Loki stood up gracefully and seemed to glide over to you. “The mother of a princess, by right a queen, needs her nutrients as much as the child does.”

You shot him another of your best death glares and he merely smiled at you. “I’m not a queen, I’m a secretary.” You looked at your two day pyjamas and unwashed hair.

Loki shrugged and offered his hand to you. You allowed him to pull you to your feet and guide you towards the kitchen.

Layla sat at the table and watched the two of you enter as she munched on her cereal. “What’s that mommy?” She pointed at the ceiling where a bough of green leaves and large white berries hung.

Loki looked at it mildly, “I do believe that’s mistletoe.”

“How’d that get there?” Layla asked curiously.

You turned and glared again at Loki. “Yes how did that get there?”

Loki shrugged, “This is your home, I would assume you know what occurs in it.”

You opened and closed your mouth, desperately searching for words. “I wouldn’t know any more, after having a literal demon appear in my living room.”

“Are you mad at Loki?” Layla asked.

You pinched your forehead, “No, I’m not mad at Loki, this situation is just not what I’ve expected.”

“I’m sure you are well aware of the lore surrounding mistletoe, I wonder, Layla,” Loki looked at your daughter, “do you know what mistletoe means?”

She shook her head.

Loki continued, “It means the two people standing under it have to kiss.”

Layla’s mouth formed into a perfect ‘o’ as she stared at the two of you. “Momma! You gotta do what the mistletoe says!”

You grit your teeth and turned towards Loki. Lowering your voice, you hissed, “I can’t reach you, guess I just shouldn’t.”

“Would you like me to bend down?” Loki purred in response.

“I’d rather just kick you in the shin.”

Loki flashed you a dazzling grin as he bent down. His large pale hand cupped the back of your neck and delicately pulled you closer to him as he leaned towards you. Instinctively, you stood on your toes, better to reach him as your lips met his in a soft kiss.

Initially you meant for it to be just a quick peck, to satisfy your daughter’s whims, but something electrical shot between you and Loki as your lips met. You could smell him, the piney wood-smoke scent you had initially smelled and some strange combination of mint and cinnamon that just seemed to work for him. His lips brushed against yours, petal soft and moulded to yours perfectly as the two of you clung together, a single moment stretched out into infinity.

Layla’s clapping broke the spell and you quickly pulled back, Loki’s hand sliding down your neck and resting on your shoulder. His eyes were dark as he studied you and he was breathing heavily, for your part you were as well. For a moment, the two of you just held your gazes, each enthralled by the other as the silence between you stretched on.

Finally Loki cleared his throat and looked away, a touch of rouge on his cheeks. “Can I get you breakfast?” He asked gruffly, reaching to adjust his tie that was no longer there. With the same fluid movement, his hand moved up to slide through his impeccable hair.

“Uh, yea.” You squeaked, “I mean no, it’s just cereal, want me to get you breakfast?”

“Thank you.” Loki muttered.

Though you tried to ignore it, something felt different.


	4. Chapter 4

That night at supper, you sighed heavily, “Listen, Loki, I go back to work tomorrow, which means Layla goes to daycare.”  
  
“I could watch the child.” Loki offered.  
  
Layla looked at you hopefully before glancing back at Loki.  
  
You shook your head and scowled, “Look, you seem nice, but I’ve only just met you.”  
  
“He’s your boyfriend mommy.”  
  
You shut your eyes in exasperation, “Loki is not my boyfriend.”  
  
Loki coughed, a word that suspiciously sounded like ‘yet’. Layla snickered.  
  
Ignoring them both, you continued, “Do you have some place you could spend the day?”  
  
“Returning would mean failure.” Loki said, shrugging. Then he offered, “I could sit outside.”  
  
You sighed again, “No, no, that’ll concern Mrs. Netter and I am not having that.”  
  
“Mrs. Netter?”  
  
“Marie Netter, the neighbor, you’d give her a heart attack if she saw you sitting out in the cold all day and not be affected, and she’d probably kill me for turning out a guest and invite you in and I don’t want you scaring her.”  
  
Loki shrugged indifferently, “As you wish.”  
  
You pursed your lips, bowing your head before looking up at him. “What do you normally do during the day?”  
  
“Time passes differently where I’m from.”  
  
“Right. Err, you could watch tv or something, read a magazine or a book, maybe sleep?” You tried.  
  
“If it pleases you.”  
  
Layla bounced up and down in her chair, “I have books! You could read my books.”  
  
“Layla, honey, Loki might want to read books more aimed at adults, unless?” You glanced at Loki.  
  
“I would be happy to read what the princess offers.” Loki beamed at her.  
  
Layla squealed and got up, ignoring your calls to finish dinner and ran to her room. You glared at Loki until moment’s later Layla reappeared with a stack of her favorite books that you would sometimes read to her as bedtime stories.  
  
“These are my favorites!” Layla said, still bouncing in excitement.  
  
“I would be honored to read them.” Loki replied, taking the books reverently from her and perusing their covers.  
  
You wanted to be annoyed, truly you did, but the compassion he held for her was just overwhelming. “Layla, honey,” You said, all fight taken from you, “please finish your dinner.”  
  
“Okey dokey, mommy.” Layla sat back down and tore into her meal heartily, still watching Loki excitedly.  
  
After dinner, Layla left to get ready for bed and you and Loki sat once more on the couch together in the living room.  
  
“You’ve captured her heart.” You muttered, looking down the hall.  
  
Loki chuckled, “To woo a queen, one must cherish the princess.”  
  
You sighed, “You seem nice, really, but honestly, it just feels like I’m taking advantage of you. You never wanted this, you don’t have a say in the matter. Even if I did feel something for you, I couldn’t do that.”  
  
Loki frowned thoughtfully, “You speak of freedom, of choice.”  
  
“Yea, I do.”  
  
“Rest, you have work tomorrow, we can think of what such things mean another time.”  
  
You glanced at him uncertainly, slowly rising and making your way down the hall to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Shooting a quick look over your shoulder, you saw that his gaze never left you, and though he smiled at you reassuringly, there was a tinge of sadness in his eyes.  
  
-  
  
As your small car pulled away from your quaint house, you watched Loki standing in the living room window. You frowned uncertainly as he waved at you and managed a wave of your own.  
  
“Does he have to stay home alone?” Layla asked from the back seat.  
  
“I can’t take him to work and they’re expecting you at daycare.”  
  
“I could stay home with him.”  
  
You shot Layla a stern look in the rearview mirror, “Layla, he broke into your house,”  
  
“Because I asked him to.”  
  
“You do not invite strangers inside, what did I tell you about answering the door to strangers when I’m not there?”  
  
Layla was quiet a moment, looking down sadly, “I shouldn’t do that.”  
  
You nodded stiffly, “No, you shouldn’t.”  
  
“I’m sorry mommy.”  
  
Sighing heavily you nodded, the car coming to a stop at the daycare. You leaned back and cupped Layla’s face, “You meant well, you couldn’t have known that this would happen. I’m not mad at you, I’m just worried about Loki.”  
  
“Cus you like him?”  
  
You closed your eyes, sighing and brushed her hair back, “I don’t know, honey. Now hurry up, I’m going to be late.”  
  
Layla leaned forward and kissed your cheek. “Love you mommy!” She called, jumping out of the car.  
  
“I love you too!” You called after her, watching until she vanished inside the house.  
  
-  
  
At lunch time, you came home from work, determined to check on Loki. To your horror, the house was empty.  
  
As you opened the door, calling softly for Loki, a faint smell of cinnamon filled your nose.  
  
Cookies? You thought confused.  
  
You searched the house, looking for any signs of Loki. Perhaps he had left. The worry was two pronged, you feared that he had gone back to be tortured for failure and… did you miss him? You pushed the thought away.  
  
Then you saw it, a small note written in intricate handwriting: 'Looking for Mrs. Netter’  
  
Your mouth dropped open in horror. You rushed outside and next door, pounding furiously on Mrs. Netter’s door.  
  
Moment’s later, a kindly old lady appeared in the doorway, she was incredibly short, years of life stooping her over so that she was barely half Loki’s height. A few more moments passed and Loki, in his impeccable back suit and green tie, stood behind her, staring at you in surprise.  
  
“Missy! What are you doing home, shouldn’t you be at work?” Marie Netter asked in a scolding tone.  
  
“I stopped home for work, I was just, err checking in on you.”  
  
“Oh you’re too sweet! Why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend, this fine gentleman has been gushing on about you for hours.” She turned and patted Loki’s chest with a wrinkly old hand.  
  
Loki stiffened at her touch but smiled nonetheless. “Hello, darling.”  
  
“I thought you were going to stay home.” You replied lamely.  
  
“I thought I would bake this fine lady some cookies and get to know your neighbors.”  
  
You closed your eyes to gather your bearings before reopening them, “Right, yes, of course. You gave me a fright.”  
  
Marie playfully glared at Loki, “You shouldn’t be doing that to your one true love. Mr. Netter always liked to play such pranks on me, I’m sure it’s taken years off my life!”  
  
“A true rogue, he must have been.” Loki replied, smirking at her.  
  
“I imagine you would have liked him. I probably shouldn’t be keeping you two. Perhaps the two of you can find some time for a bit of fun before your darling girlfriend has to go back to work. Mr. Netter always snuck home for an afternoon roll in the hay if you know my meaning.” Marie pushed her hip against Loki with enough force to send him reeling.  
  
Loki purred, “Quite.”  
  
“Thank you Mrs. Netter for watching him.” You grabbed Loki’s hand and dragged him down the sidewalk and back towards your home.  
  
Mrs. Netter stood in the doorway laughing and waving all the while before vanishing back into her house.  
  
“I told you to stay home, Loki.” You growled, once inside again.  
  
“I was merely making friendly with your neighbors.” Loki replied innocently, “What are you doing home?”  
  
“I took lunch off to check on you. I didn’t know it would be necessary.” You scowled.  
  
Loki held his hands up in a placating gesture, “I meant no harm, beloved, I just figured that if a mysterious man was seen wandering in your house, the neighbors might grow concerned.”  
  
You hated him for finding a logical excuse to his actions. Glancing at the clock you groaned, you would be late getting back and you hadn’t even eaten.  
  
Loki walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a sandwich on a plate. He offered it to you without a word as your mouth fell open.  
  
“You made this?”  
  
“I figured I would keep up the pretense of eating but I think it would go to better use with you.”  
  
Your stomach growled in response. “Thank you.” You mumbled, face softening considerably.  
  
“I will stay put,” Loki promised, “you will return soon though?”  
  
“Yes, Layla and I will be back in a few hours. Please, please stay here, I just don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”  
  
“I can fend for myself, but I did promise lady Layla that I would read her books, I’m sure I can manage to stay out of trouble for a few hours. I look forward to your return.”  
  
Without thinking, you pecked his cheek. Then you rushed back out to your car and didn’t stop until you got to work.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week passed similarly to the first day back at work. Evenings spent eating as a quasi family and discussing your days. Loki checked in on Mrs. Netter for you each day, endearing himself to the kindly old lady more than you ever had. Whenever you spoke to her, she would hint that you should marry Loki or else she might try her hand at him. You would laugh goodnaturedly and thank her for her approval.  
  
New Year's Eve arrived, your office's annual party. Generally you would show up in your finest black dress and politely drink a cup or two of whatever was offered but would leave just as quickly. Mostly you wanted to get home to Layla. Mrs. Netter usually watched her for the evening and you were loathe to bother the old woman too much with Layla's enthusiasm for the night. Plus, the New Year's party was just an excuse for members of the office to show off their significant others or hook up with coworkers. The first you had not had, the second you were not interested in.  
  
Yet this year, as Layla continuously pointed out, you had a boyfriend, surely you should attend the full party.  
  
“I promise I'll be extra good for Mrs. Netter!” Layla piped up on the afternoon of the party.  
  
Loki leaned against the doorway of your room as the two of you sat on your bed talking.  
  
“Honey, are you sure you want to stay the whole night at Mrs. Netter's? That's an awfully long time.”  
  
“I can do it! I'm a big girl!”  
  
You nuzzled your nose against hers. “I know you are, but a whole night, what if you don't like what she cooks for supper?”  
  
Loki interjected, “I'm sure a growing princess will bravely face a dinner that doesn't suit her.”  
  
Layla glanced back at him and beamed before turning to face you solemnly. “I can do it.”  
  
You gave Loki an annoyed look. “Do you even want to go to the office party?”  
  
Loki shrugged, “Whatever pleases my beloved.”  
  
“I'd rather stay home in my pyjamas and watch the turn of the new year on TV with Layla.”  
  
“But we always do that!” Layla whined. “You should be out with your boyfriend.”  
  
You didn't bother correcting her, insisting that Loki wasn't your boyfriend; she would ignore you anyways.  
  
Layla continued, “Sadee said her older sister has a boyfriend and they go to parties and they stay the whole night and don't come home til morning. You gotta be like Sadee's sister.”  
  
“Sadee's sister is, what, sixteen?”  
  
Layla shrugged.  
  
“Honey...” You tried again.  
  
Layla looked back at Loki, “She's your girlfriend, you have to convince her.”  
  
Loki held his hands up defensively. “I dare not ask your mother to do anything she doesn't want to do.”  
  
Layla pouted and crossed her arms. The look was almost comical had she not been so insistent.  
  
“I guess we could go for a bit. It's getting late and I'll have to hurry though...”  
  
Layla jumped up, “Yes! Go! Go! Go!” She rushed out of the room, pushing Loki's leg to help her close the door.  
  
As the door latched shut behind them, you heard Layla's barely lowered voice attempting to whisper, “You two stay as late as you want, I'll be good for Mrs. Netter.”  
  
-  
  
After you had showered and done your makeup, you carefully slid into your tight black dress. You always appreciated this dress, able to hug your figure in all the right ways, accentuating your body in a way that few other dresses managed.  
  
Glancing up, you saw your door was open just a crack. Blushing, you hurried over and closed it. What if Loki had seen you?  
  
“Alright Layla.” You called, at last coming out of your room.  
  
Layla had a knapsack and her favorite blanket in hand, standing in the living room waiting. “This is Pikachu.” She explained to Loki, pointing at the yellow mouse creature on her blanket. “There was an outfit at the mall that even you could fit into Loki, you would be very comfy in it.”  
  
Loki smiled at her and nodded knowingly. He looked up at the sound of your approaching footsteps and his eyes widened, a pink tinge touched his cheeks and he quickly looked away.  
  
Seeing his look, you flushed and quickly focused on Layla. “Did you pack your toothbrush?” She nodded. “Really, really? I don't want you getting cavities.”  
  
Layla rummaged in the knapsack and pulled out her toothbrush.  
  
“Good job. Pyjamas and clothes for tomorrow?”  
  
“Yes, momma.”  
  
“Alright. And you're going to be very very good for Mrs. Netter?”  
  
Layla nodded her head vigorously. “Yes mommy!”  
  
“I know you will be, I just have to check.”  
  
Layla giggled.  
  
“Alright, let's get going. Loki?” You glanced over and saw that he was wearing his black suit once more, his hair as impeccable as ever, and his skin pale and smooth and just perfect.  
  
“I can walk her over to Marie's if you want. Especially if you still have to get ready.” Loki offered.  
  
“No, no, I will,” You glanced at the time and thought of the last few things you had to do. Pursing your lips you looked at Layla.  
  
“I can go with Loki!” Layla piped up.  
  
“Are you sure?” You asked nervously, not wanting to leave her alone with him.  
  
“Darling, it's just next door.” Loki said.  
  
“I'll watch him.” Layla promised.  
  
“I know you would, fair princess, but we don't want to upset your mom.” Loki smiled at her.  
  
Layla pouted and you scowled. “Fine! Fine.” You threw your hands up and knelt down to give Layla a hug and a kiss. “You be good, alright, we'll pick you up as soon as we're home, alright?”  
  
“I already told Loki that you guys should stay the night.” Layla whispered. “It's ok with me.”  
  
Exasperated, you looked away and back at her, “You're very sweet, but,”  
  
Layla shook her head, “Alone time.” She winked at you. “C'mon Loki.” Turning, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door. You gave Loki an apologetic look and he merely laughed, following after her into the cold.  
  
You rushed back to your room and took care of the last few things. Before you knew it, Loki was back and waiting and the two of you were ready to go.  
  
Loki sat in the passenger seat as you drove.  
  
“I'm just worried about leaving her alone over night. She's been to a few sleep overs but you know how old people can be.”  
  
Loki squeezed your leg gently and you jumped, glancing down at his hand. He quickly pulled away. “Sorry.” He muttered before adding, “She's quite the lovely girl you have, Layla will be fine. Marie is kindly and sweet, I'm sure she'll try to spoil your daughter for the time she has her.”  
  
“Thanks.” You mumbled quietly, turning back to the road. It had just started to snow and you flipped on the wipers.  
  
“Why are you so averse to this party?” Loki asked.  
  
You sighed, “I've never been one for parties, and trying to explain where you showed up from is going to be a nightmare.”  
  
“Why not the truth?”  
  
“Yea hi, Jim, my daughter sent Santa, no wait, Satan a letter and he sent a demon to my living room to be my boyfriend, no I don't need to be in a mental institution.”  
  
Loki chuckled, “Your daughter wished for a boyfriend and you got one. Humans are generally quite polite and won't press the subject.”  
  
“Ya think?” You glanced at him.  
  
“Oh I'm certain, besides, isn't the mysterious nature of it more fun?”  
  
“Fun? I'm not a fun person, before you showed up... it's just been me and Layla. After James left... I just haven't wanted to go through that ordeal again.”  
  
Loki nodded quietly, “It was his loss you know. He walked out on two very lovely ladies. It's been an honor to know the both of you.”  
  
Again you glanced at him, this time smiling weakly. “Thanks.”  
  
At long last you arrived at the office parking lot and pulled into your assigned space. You and Loki climbed out of the car and made your way inside.  
  
The two of you seemed to be the last to arrive and were welcomed into the building with a flurry of cold air. You laughed breathlessly as the warm building brought life back to your cold fingers. The party was on the third floor and you led Loki to the elevator. The two of you entered in companionable silence, shy smiles passing between the two of you.  
  
When the doors opened on the party floor, Loki looped his arm around your waist and pulled you close to his side. For a moment you considered resisting, but the affectionate way that he held you, a public reminder that you were his... even if you weren't technically dating, it sent a rush of excitement through you.  
  
You wrapped your own arm around Loki's torso and guided him into the party. Music loudly blared, a space in the middle of the room had been cleared for a dance floor. Alcoholic drinks and punch poured freely for anyone who wanted any, as well as a few piles of hors d'oeurvs and cookies and various desserts.  
  
A few of your co-workers shot you surprised looks, women's – and a few men's – gazes lingering a moment too long on Loki. You felt a tinge of pride at being with the most handsome man in the room.  
  
The office harpy approached you, her voice shrill and loud, her lipstick too noticeable and her nails too long. She was always wrecking homes and you were not fond of her mean nature. “Well who's this handsome fellow?” She asked you, addressing Loki.  
  
“I'm Loki.” Loki replied, glancing at her with obvious disinterest.  
  
The harpy's lips parted in a hungry smile. “Loki, what an exotic name. You didn't tell me you had a brother.” She looked at you pointedly.  
  
“He's not my brother.” You replied through grit teeth.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Boyfriend.” Loki purred, turning and kissing your exposed collarbone, nuzzling into your neck before looking back at her. “Isn't my beloved just beautiful?” He asked her, voice sickeningly sweet.  
  
The harpy huffed, forcing a smile before stalking off to find another to hit on.  
  
“I hate her.” You grumbled.  
  
Loki nipped at your neck playfully, humming softly, “Really, I couldn't tell.” He teased. You jumped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot and slapped him away. Loki laughed, “Sorry, love.”  
  
“What are you doing?” You hissed, dragging him over to the punch bowl.  
  
“Showing you off, playing the part. You deserve all the perks of having a boyfriend, even if you refuse to accept it.”  
  
“Because I've been coerced into it.” You grumbled back.  
  
“That's why we're going to put on a show. Enjoy yourself, let me enjoy myself. Surely you've wanted to be that annoying couple just once in your life?”  
  
You thought about it. To be with the most handsome man at the party and to have him seemingly head over heels in love with you. And when it inevitably broke off, you could be the one who dumped him, it would do wonders for your self esteem. “Fine.”  
  
“Shall I lead or would you like to?”  
  
“I think you could play the role better than me.”  
  
Loki chuckled, “Then care to dance, mon cher?”  
  
Loki could dance. He twirled and spun you, guiding you along with every song that came on. You seemed to float as he led you through dance after dance. The other couples that dared to share the floor with you seemed to sway and tilt awkwardly compared to the way Loki moved you about, his hands sliding every which way on you, caressing your skin and dress alike. Any time there was a lull in his movements, his lips found your skin, kissing away, licking and nibbling.  
  
Slowly you grew mortified at the public displays of affection and managed to convince him to get you punch.  
  
One of your coworkers walked over, fanning themselves, “Who is that man?” She gasped at you.  
  
Your chest heaved as you struggled to regain your breath, “He's my, err, boyfriend.” You managed to say.  
  
“He's incredible. If that's what the two of you are like on the dance floor, I can only imagine what you two get up into the bedroom.” She laughed, shoving your shoulder playfully. “What a man, does he have any brothers?”  
  
You paled, suddenly realizing that you had no idea.  
  
Suddenly, Loki appeared beside you, drink in hand. “He's married.” Loki said apologetically.  
  
“Damn, where are you from, maybe they make men like you around there cus they sure as hell don't here.”  
  
“I'm from hell.” Loki smiled, eyes twinkling.  
  
“Aren't they all.” She laughed, shaking her head and walking away.  
  
Loki handed you your drink, taking a sip from his own. “I wasn't originally, mind.” He added thoughtfully.  
  
You glanced at him curiously but didn't press him.  
  
“Are you good on dancing?”  
  
Your feet hurt something fierce and you nodded tiredly. “Yes please, no more.”  
  
“I get carried away sometimes, I rather enjoy dancing.”  
  
“I hadn't noticed.” You laughed.  
  
Loki sat down beside you, crossing his leg over the other and resting his arm on your shoulder. Without thinking, you rest your head on him, sighing heavily. For a moment Loki stiffened, then he relaxed into you and lightly stroked the loose hairs that had fallen free from your hairdo.  
  
“What next in our charade?” Loki asked, breathing softly in your ear.  
  
You looked around the room and saw a few of your co-workers had sneaked off, with each other or otherwise.  
  
Loki followed your gaze, “Ah, I imagine some alone time.”  
  
“There's a few unoccupied offices, well, I don't know how unoccupied they are now.” You muttered.  
  
“I'm no incubus but I can play my part.” Loki replied.  
  
You shook your head, “I want it to mean something, and no offense, it just feels wrong to with you. You're not here of your own free will.”  
  
Loki glanced at your curiously, a far away look in his eyes. “I suppose I'm not.”  
  
“Thanks for the dances though, I've never danced with someone like that.”  
  
Loki smiled warmly at you, “It was my pleasure.”  
  
Suddenly the music stopped. Someone yelled out, “Twenty seconds to midnight!”  
  
People stood up excitedly, gathering around.  
  
“Ten!”  
  
Then.  
  
“Five!”  
  
“Four!”  
  
“Three!” You and Loki joined in.  
  
“Two!”  
  
“One!”  
  
“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Your yell was cut off as Loki's lips met yours, kissing you fiercely. Your hands found his shoulders and you pulled him closer, your chest brushing against his as you deepened the kiss. Loki's hands slid into your hair, nails gliding along your scalp. You gasped softly and your mouth fell open. Loki's tongue darted in, sliding over yours and intertwining before exploring the wet crevasse. He pulled away for breath, teeth nibbling and sucking at your lower lip before delving in once more.  
  
At long last, the two of you pulled away, foreheads pressed together and breathing heavily. For a moment Loki's eyes already dark, flashed black, before settling green again. You were panting heavily, his breath mingled with yours, both of your cheeks flushed. That smell of piney wood-smoke and faint cinnamon filled your nose in a heady aroma.  
  
“Shall we get going?” Loki asked.  
  
“There's something I want to show you.”  
  
“Lead the way.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, they mean the world to me!

The temperature had dropped as the night passed. You were breathless from the cold by the time you got back to the car and turned the heat on to full blast. Loki glanced at you curiously, wondering what you wanted to show him.  
  
A short drive, a pit stop at a coffee shop, and a short distance later, you arrived at the local park.  
  
The lake in the center was frozen over, and the grounds were covered with a thick layer of snow. To your relief, the path leading around the lake was clear, and you could easily grab Loki’s warm hand and drag him along it to the secluded gazebo surrounded by a patch of trees and perched on the edge of the lake. Within the gazebo there sat a small bench, perfectly suited for two.  
  
You guided Loki to the bench and took your seat, breath coming in short puffs at the brisk walk. The gazebo offered a modicum of warmth from the winter breeze though you were still cold. Loki, instinctively, wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close to the warmth of his chest. You offered a small smile to him in response and leaned against him.  
  
“This place is beautiful.” Loki murmured, looking past the edge of the gazebo and up to the cloudless sky at the millions of stars twinkling and dancing with the moon.  
  
“Isn’t it though?” You breathed, gripping the gazebo fence and following his gaze to watch the stars. “I found this place a few years ago and it’s just gorgeous. There’s magnolia and cherry trees that are just amazing in the spring and the colors in the fall are just, just incredible.” You shook your head at a loss for words.  
  
Loki glanced sideways at you, smiling warmly.  
  
Slowly the two of you leaned back on the bench once more, just admiring the glassy surface of the lake. You took a sip of your warm coffee, inhaling the scent of it. Loki followed suit, smiling at the flavor.  
  
You sighed, gripping the cup with both hands to warm your fingers. “People aren’t going to shut up at work. I just had to let you convince me to dance like that.”  
  
Loki chuckled, taking another sip of his coffee. “Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea.”  
  
“It was fun though, and being the center of everyone’s attention, even if it was because of you.”  
  
“Darling, as many eyes were on you as on me. You’re very beautiful.”  
  
You brushed some loose hair behind your ear and blushed, ducking your head. “I found this place after James left, I’m kinda glad honestly, never shared it with anyone but Layla. It’s just a little slice of peace for me, something all to myself. I don’t take her here very often, sometimes I go on my lunch breaks and just enjoy the peace of it.”  
  
“It’s a lovely place. I understand not wanting to share it.”  
  
“I’m sure Layla would appreciate it so sometimes I feel guilty, but just… everything is always about her, sometimes I just want to be a little selfish and have a moment to myself.”  
  
“That doesn’t make you selfish. She’s the center of your life but you need things for yourself as well.”  
  
You glanced at him and smiled. “I always wondered if I had a boyfriend, if I would bring him here. I guess I didn’t really think about the implications of showing it to you. I haven’t dated since James, I just… I wanted to be here. Tonight has been so strange, it seemed like a good place to get my bearings.”  
  
“I appreciate you sharing it with me.”  
  
You looked down again at your coffee cup and took another drink.  
  
“Boyfriends…” Loki trailed off. He was silent for a bit, staring at the lake. “I wasn’t always a demon.”  
  
“I remember you mentioning that.”  
  
Loki chuckled, “I have a nasty habit of lying. Well, half lies to tell half truths. I’m often a bit of a contradiction.”  
  
“A demon as polite and gentlemanly as you, I’m not surprised.”  
  
Loki glanced at you ruefully, “I was expecting you to be more upset.”  
  
You shrugged, “I’d rather you not lie to me, but it’s not like you really owe me the truth either, we just met, it’s not like we’re even friends necessarily.”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind being your friend.” Loki said quietly.  
  
You leaned your head on his shoulder, “I guess that’s not part of the requirement, I wouldn’t mind being your friend either. I’m sure Layla would appreciate it too.”  
  
Loki chuckled, “Indeed she would. So you just don’t want to follow the contract?”  
  
“I don’t want anyone forced into anything they don’t have a say in. You can’t choose to date, so even if I did like you that way, it wouldn’t be right.”  
  
“Freedom.” Loki mused. “There was a time, long ago, before I was like this.”  
  
“Like what?” You prompted, suspicious you knew.  
  
Loki waved his free hand at himself. “A demon.” His eyes flickered black before returning to their green, a wistful look in his eyes as he gazed into the distance, seeing things you couldn’t see.  
  
“You mentioned being human.”  
  
“I think, for a bit, I was.” Loki looked away sadly, “Long ago I was an angel. I never fit in with the other angels, defective in my own right, prone to bouts of mischief and acts that were unbefitting an angel, but I did my duty as best I could. When demons came into being, I was offered to become one.”  
  
You furrowed your brow, “You agreed?” It seemed so unlike him.  
  
Loki shook his head, “No. I declined but it turns out it wasn’t a request, it was a demand. I don’t know how long the torture went on, how long before my wings warped and changed, the beautiful feathers burning away. And when I woke up…”  
  
“You were a demon?” You asked when he stayed quiet.  
  
Loki nodded but didn’t say anything.  
  
“Do you miss it?”  
  
Loki shrugged, though he looked sad, his shoulders slumped. “Does it matter? I am what I am now.”  
  
“Your wings, what did they look like?”  
  
Loki smiled, that faraway look in his eyes again. “They were black with flecks of gold in them. I could fly wherever I wanted, whenever I wanted. I could see all over the world, all the lands and seas, and just be.”  
  
“They sound beautiful. I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve that.” You studied his face, “I wish I could do something to help you.”  
  
“Help me?”  
  
“Return to what you were.”  
  
“Is it ever possible to truly return to what one was? Could you return to the person you were before Layla?”  
  
“That’s different.” You insisted, “Layla changed my life for the better, showed me James’ true colors and what really mattered to me. You had your life stolen from you. You deserve to have that back.” You took his hand and squeezed it, “I don’t want you to be my boyfriend, you don’t have a say in that and I won’t do that to you, but if you could be an angel again, and I could help somehow, would you do it?”  
  
Loki raised his eyebrow, “And how would you go about doing that?”  
  
“I don’t know, but I know I want you in my life, just not with any threats or contracts hanging over your head, and if you were an angel again, the contract wouldn’t hold, would it?”  
  
“I suppose it would not.” Loki replied thoughtfully.  
  
“C'mon, let’s go home, it’s getting cold.”  
  
-  
  
“We should pick Layla up from Marie’s.” You muttered, pulling into your neighborhood. Loki nodded but didn’t say anything. “But then again…” Loki looked at you curiously. “She is old enough to stay the night and told us to have some alone time together.”  
  
“She was very insistent.” Loki agreed, “warning me that you would want to leave the party early and that I mustn’t let you.”  
  
You glanced at the time, it was almost three, Layla would definitely be asleep.  
  
“Or…” You said slowly.  
  
“Or?” Loki prompted.  
  
“We could share a bottle of wine and enjoy a fire in the fireplace.” You parked the car, then added, “curled up under a blanket maybe to warm up?”  
  
Loki smiled. “I’d like that.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for commenting, it means so much to me!

You woke up suddenly, wondering what had startled you. At first you tried to stretch, until you felt something solid and warm pressed against your back and... an arm wrapped around your waist. You still wore your dress from the night before though it was slightly unzipped to be more comfortable.  
  
The ashes of the smouldering fire, all but dead before you, were grey and sullen as your stiff back from sleeping on the floor.  
  
Loki groaned, squinting his eyes shut, nuzzling his face into the bare skin revealed by your slightly undone dress. Despite yourself, you smiled, cupping his face and brushing his long black hair out of his eyes.  
  
Loki slowly opened his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them and smiled at you as he sat up. He pressed a soft kiss into your shoulder, nuzzling the skin and pressing soft kisses along and up to your neck.  
  
You smiled at him, stifling a yawn and looking around the room, wondering what had woken you.  
  
Another soft knock came from your door and you bolted up. Loki followed suit, pulling you towards him to fix the zipper of your dress. He bent down and picked up the blanket it and wrapped it around your shoulders before making his way to the door. You followed him, still fighting back yawns.  
  
Upon opening the door, Mrs. Netter stood there with a tired looking Layla just behind her. “Oh good, I saw your car and figured you were home. Layla said we should check on the two of you.” She looked curiously at the fact that you and Loki were both in your evening clothes still. Raising an eyebrow, she smiled between the two of you.  
  
You shook your head and laughed weakly, “Thanks Marie, I appreciate you watching her.”  
  
Layla rushed inside, hurrying past you and coming to stand by Loki, one hand gripping his leg.  
  
“Don't worry about it,” Mrs. Netter beamed, “she was a darling.”  
  
“What do you say to Mrs. Netter?” You asked Layla, looking down at her.  
  
“Thank you for letting me stay the night and watching me.” Layla responded.  
  
“Would you, uh, like to stay for breakfast?” You looked around the house, realizing you desperately needed to change.  
  
“No, no, you three take care of yourselves. I'll be around if you need anything.”  
  
You gave her a hug and she quickly departed.  
  
Shutting the door behind you, you turned to see Layla running over and tackling into you, hugging you as tight as she could. “I missed you so much, mamma, Mrs. Netter is so old! We went to bed so early and the casserole was gross.”  
  
You shook your head jovially, “Oh honey, I'm sorry I left you over there. We should've come gotten you as soon as possible.”  
  
Layla shook her head quickly, beaming up at you, “Did you and Loki have fun?”  
  
You knelt down and hugged her, rubbing her back, “We did, well I did, did you Loki?” You glanced up at him.  
  
Loki smiled warmly, stifling his own yawn, “I did, thank you.”  
  
Layla squealed excitedly, letting go and jumping up and down. “Are you boyfriend and girlfriend now?”  
  
You ran your hands through your hair and sighed heavily, “It's complicated honey.”  
  
Layla frowned, slowly coming to a stop.  
  
You glanced at Loki then back at her, “I do care about him, but I worry he doesn't have a choice in the matter so I don't want to declare any labels on our friendship.”  
  
“You guys are friends?”  
  
“I'd like to think so.” You looked at Loki again and he smiled softly.  
  
“Well he's a boy, and he's your friend, isn't that your boyfriend?” Layla asked.  
  
“Boyfriend means a little more than that, but I guess you're kinda right. How about we worry about that later, why don't we have some breakfast and take a nap, it's been a long night.” You said, straightening up.  
  
“Does Loki still have to sleep on the couch?”  
  
You blushed, looking at Loki nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck uncertainly. Layla looked back and forth between both of you.  
  
“I uh, I don't know.” You said finally. Loki looked uncomfortable.  
  
“Your bed is big, we could have a sleep over and all sleep on it for our nap!”  
  
“Well the princess would have to be in the middle, of course.” Loki suggested, “Why don't you worry about that after breakfast?”  
  
Layla's stomach grumbled and she nodded, running into the kitchen.  
  
“I think I'd rather be next to you.” You said, bumping into him playfully.  
  
“Would you now?” Loki purred.  
  
You looped your arm in his and led him to the kitchen, “I don't know what I want. Do friends share beds?”  
  
“I suppose they could.”  
  
“I feel bad making you take the couch when I have a queen sized bed, and it's not like it means anything.”  
  
“Whatever makes you most comfortable.”  
  
After breakfast, you ordered Layla to her room for a nap. Though she complained, eventually she dutifully gave in. You and Loki stayed in the living room, after you had both changed clothing and you had taken a quick shower. The two of you curled up on the couch, cuddled together under your favorite blanket.  
  
Hours later, you woke, head resting on Loki's chest, his legs on either side of you. Loki's head was propped up on his hand as he dozed, his other hand lazily hooked over your chest.  
  
You smiled, inhaling his scent as the two of you lay cuddled together.  
  
“What time is it?” You asked quietly, not wanting to wake him.  
  
Loki's eyes opened slowly and stared down at you, “I believe around six.”  
  
“We should get Layla up for supper.”  
  
Loki kissed the crown of your head, unthinking, “I'll start on supper, you go wake her.”  
  
You smiled up at him and nodded before slowly untangling yourself from his limbs and crawling out.  
  
Making your way to Layla's room, you stood in the doorway and gazed at her sleeping form. You crossed the room and sat down on her bed, stroking back her hair from her face and softly cooing her name. “Hey honey.”  
  
“Mommy.” She replied blurrily.  
  
“Hey, hun,” You repeated, “You ready for supper, Loki's cooking something.”  
  
Layla rolled over and stared up at you, “Can he be my daddy?”  
  
You sighed sadly, kissing her forehead, “I don't know. I'm trying to figure it out.”  
  
“Don't you like him?”  
  
“I do, honey, I do, I just, he doesn't have a choice. His boss told him to be my boyfriend and he doesn't have a say in the matter. If I told you to be friends with that nasty boy at school, wouldn't you be upset?”  
  
“But Loki isn't nasty. Do you think he's nasty?”  
  
You shook your head, “It's the principle of it.”  
  
“Principle?”  
  
“The basic nature of it. He shouldn't be my boyfriend because he has to be, if he wants to be my boyfriend, he should be allowed to choose it.”  
  
Layla nodded solemnly, “That makes sense.”  
  
“But don't you fret over it, ok? We're the adults, it's our job to worry about that, not you.” You kissed her again, “C'mon, let's go get supper.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very mild trigger warnings, just in case anyone gets upset by mild abuse

It was one of the last days of Layla's winter break, a Saturday, when James showed up.  
  
You, Loki, and Layla were sitting in the living room watching a Disney movie. Layla was entranced, you and Loki, meanwhile, were deep in conversation.  
  
“So I just have to agree and state the words that you are my boyfriend and mean it? How does the contract know?”  
  
Loki held up his arm and rolled up his shirt sleeve. He focused on the skin for a moment and slowly red runes started to appear, etched into his skin. “It can sense when the feeling is meant.”  
  
You cringed at the marks, a twinge of pity running through you, “That's terrible.”  
  
Loki shrugged, “It is what it is. If it makes you feel better, I didn't feel the carving, it just happened.”  
  
You took his hand and squeezed it, “So that's it.”  
  
“There is another matter that truly seals it.” Loki glanced uncomfortably at Layla.  
  
“Sex?” You mouthed, mindful that Layla couldn't see you.  
  
Loki nodded, “Most contracts are sealed with a kiss but he felt this was more fitting for such a thing.”  
  
You shook your head, “That's so crass. I mean I know sometimes it's just a fun fling, but c'mon, to some people it really means something.”  
  
Loki brushed a strand of hair behind your ear and smiled softly, “You're sweet, so gentle.” He tilted his head and looked at you sadly.  
  
You glanced warily at Layla, uncertain about being too touchy around her, would it gross her out or upset her somehow?  
  
Loki simply smiled, pulling his hand away and entwining it in yours. You smiled back.  
  
Suddenly there came a loud, vicious banging at the front door. You sat bolt upright as you heard a familiar voice yelling your name.  
  
“Open up! I know you're in there! Who are you sleeping around with this time?” The familiar voice yelled.  
  
You closed your eyes for a moment, gathering your bearings. Layla spun around from the TV, looking at you nervously. Loki looked between the two of you uncertainly.  
  
Slowly you got up and made your way to the door, if only to stop the banging.  
  
A tall man pushed past you, forcing himself into the house. He had short cut blonde hair, brown puppy dog eyes, and a wicked scowl on his face. He wore a green jacket and flannel shirt underneath it, staring menacingly around the room.  
  
The man's, James, gaze landed on Loki and he stomped over.  
  
You pushed your way in front of James as Loki slowly stood up, revealing his full height.  
  
“James, what are you doing here?” You tried to calm him down, anything to stop the yelling.  
  
“I checked in with your coworkers and they said you got a new fling.”  
  
“It's been years, James, if I've moved on so what, you walked out and left us, there's nothing left between you and me.” You interjected.  
  
James looked down at you, your hand pressing on his chest, trying to hold him back. “And what of that guy you cheated on me with, that Matt guy?”  
  
“I didn't cheat on you, I swear, he was just a coworker, why won't you ever believe me.” You replied, nerves grating your voice.  
  
“You don't have to defend yourself to this scum.” Loki said softly, glaring down at James.  
  
“What'd you call me?” James rounded on Loki.  
  
“Mommy.” Layla said tearfully, eyes watering as she looked at the angry adults.  
  
You glanced over your shoulder at her and forced a smile, “It's alright, sweetie, why don't you go to your room while we sort this out?”  
  
“No, she stays here.” James growled, pushing you back a step as he approached her. “She's my daughter too.”  
  
“You lost the right to call her your daughter when you walked out on her. On us.”  
  
Layla took a step back as James glared back and forth between the two of you.  
  
“Get out.” You growled.  
  
James rounded on you, grabbing your wrist and twisting it painfully. You yelped in surprise and pain. “Shut up!” He yelled.  
  
“Layla go to your room, please!” You begged her.  
  
Loki stepped between you and Layla, separating her from James' sight. “Listen to your mother.” Loki said gently, glancing over his shoulder and down at Layla.  
  
Layla nodded and darted out of sight, though you didn't hear the sound of her door shut so you feared she was still nearby.  
  
James growled, pushing you away from him, Loki caught you easily as you nursed your bruised wrist.  
  
“Steal my girl, will ya? Turn my own daughter against me?” James snarled, reaching into his belt and pulling out a knife.  
  
Loki's eyes narrowed at the blade, studying the man coolly. “You don't want to do this.” Loki murmured, gently righting you. “Are you alright?” He asked you softly.  
  
You nodded fearfully, “Please don't hurt him.”  
  
James snorted, “You gotta be kidding me, you think he could hurt me, this puny guy? He's not even armed, should've brought my revolver. Whatever.”  
  
Loki stepped in front of you and in one fluid motion, jabbed James in the throat. James was sent reeling, stumbling back as he grasped at his throat, coughing and trying to catch his breath. Loki's eyes flashed black as he studied the man.  
  
“Please, just, let's call the police.” You added desperately.  
  
Loki grabbed James by the collar of his jacket, hoisting him up. “This dog hurt you, and you think I should be merciful on him?” Loki snarled, eyes still black as coal.  
  
“Please, you're not a monster, think of what you were.” You begged.  
  
Layla darted back into the room and hugged your leg. You knelt down and wrapped her in your arms, staring at the two men fearfully.  
  
Loki's eyes flashed back to green, his expression softening as he saw Layla's terrified expression. “I'm sorry princess. I never meant to frighten you.” As Loki set James down, Loki let out a startled grunt. He bent over, clenching his side and hissed in pain. Instinctively, he shoved James back, sending him flying across the room and landing in a thud on the kitchen floor.  
  
“Loki!” You screamed, rushing over to him as a puddle of red welled up on his side.  
  
Loki shook his head, glaring at the wound, “Don't worry about it, it'll heal quickly, are you hurt?” He looked between you and Layla, concern etched on his face.  
  
“I'm fine.” You stammered, glancing back at Layla. She hurried over to your side, tears still running down her face.  
  
“Loki!” She cried out, “Are you going to die?” Layla clenched her fists by her face, trying to hide but wanting to see.  
  
Loki pressed one hand to his side, the other he placed on Layla's shoulder as he knelt in front of her. “I'm fine, don't worry princess. I'm sorry I frightened you.”  
  
Layla nodded slowly, “Is he ok?”  
  
You had pulled out your phone, calling the police and explaining the situation.  
  
“He will be, any injury is completely superficial. I just stunned him, I didn't want him to hurt you or your mother any more.”  
  
Layla slowly pulled her hands away and tiptoed over to Loki before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Loki gently stroked her back as he hugged her tight. “It's alright, little one, you're safe, I won't let anything hurt you.”  
  
Loki stayed like that, moving only to allow you to join the hug until the police and paramedics showed up. James was groaning on the floor when the police hauled him away, allowing the paramedics a few moments to check for any permanent damage. They examined Loki's side, alarmed by the blood, but only faint traces of the wound remained. That was harder to explain but eventually they too left.  
  
-  
  
You and Loki stood in the doorway of Layla's room, watching her sleep. She was curled tightly against her stuffed animal and her brow was furrowed, likely recalling the events of the evening.  
  
You leaned your head against Loki's chest and sighed. Loki rubbed your shoulder, holding you close as the two of you continued watching her.  
  
“We should let her get some sleep.” Loki murmured to you.  
  
You nodded, eyes still puffy from your tears. “You're right. I just don't want anything to hurt her. I never imagined he'd come back and, and so violently.”  
  
“You had no way of knowing.” Loki murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of your head, still holding you tightly in his arms.  
  
“I didn't cheat on him.”  
  
“I didn't think you did.”  
  
“Matt and I had a project for work and we had dinner one night, the food took forever to cook so we got back later than imagined, that's when things started to go downhill. James left when Layla was still an infant, just a few months old, I doubt she remembers him.”  
  
“You did nothing wrong.” Loki murmured. “But you should also get some rest.” Loki guided you down the hall and to your room, stopping in the doorway, though his arms were still wrapped around you.  
  
“Can you stay with me tonight, I'm just worried I'm going to wake up and he's going to be there again.” You hesitated, “I mean if you don't mind.”  
  
Loki smiled warmly, “I would be glad to.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe cliche, but ehhhhh, I hope you guys enjoy, sorry it took so long. POSITIVITY

You woke with a start, Layla was standing directly in front of you.  
  
“Where'd Loki go?” She asked.  
  
“What?” You asked groggily, feeling behind you and realizing he was no longer there.  
  
“He said he had to go clear his head, what does that mean?”  
  
Something in your heart told you where he was. You had no idea why, but you were certain he was at the park.  
  
“Get in your winter clothes. We'll go find him.”  
  
Layla beamed and ran out of the room. You scrambled to find clothes and quickly changed into them.  
  
The drive felt like ages but eventually you made it to the park. It was eerily empty. Perhaps the time of day, or that the temperature had fallen well below freezing. Your breath misted in front of you and you glanced down at Layla with worry. There was no option of her staying home, she wouldn't have accepted it if something was wrong with Loki. Luckily, the young child was bundled from head to toe with numerous warm clothes and she didn't look terribly uncomfortable.  
  
You trudged through the thick snow, not yet cleared from the path and made your way towards the gazebo.  
  
It was empty.  
  
Looking around, you called out for a bit, searching for signs of footprints but it seemed Loki had managed to leave none.  
  
As your nose grew colder, face and fingers numb, you started to doubt the feeling that Loki would be here.  
  
Then you saw him, kneeling at the water's edge, hunched over and looking as cold as you felt, arms wrapped around himself, Loki.  
  
You ran over, or attempted to through the thick snow but eventually you made it to his side, kneeling down in the snow and wrapping your arms around him.  
  
The breeze lifted his hair, blowing it into his face as he looked up at you teary eyed. “I don't want to be a monster anymore.” He whispered, looking down at the lake.  
  
You hugged him tightly, rubbing his cold extremities as Layla bounced nearby, struggling for warmth.  
  
“Oh Loki, you're not a monster, you never were a monster.” You whispered to him, your forehead pressed to his.  
  
Loki blinked at you, eyes coal black as he stared at you, his expression hard. Slowly it softened and he looked away, head bowed. “I wanted to kill him, I would've, without a shred of remorse.”  
  
“You didn't.”  
  
“I could have, so easily.”  
  
“But what matters is what you do, not what you're capable of, good or evil. Actions are what matter, you didn't kill him, you might've hurt him but it was defending Layla, and me.” You gripped his face and turned his head to look at you. Your gaze was soft and warm as you tried to convey your feelings, “Loki, you're not a monster, you were forced into being something you're not, through no fault of your own, but it's your choices and actions that determine what you truly are.”  
  
“I love you.” Loki blurted out suddenly.  
  
You leaned in, eyes drifting shut as your mouth met his in a soft kiss. The two of you held the moment, cold lips pressed together, slowly moving gently as one of you deepened the kiss. One or both, it was impossible to say who deepened the kiss, pressing together fervently.  
  
Finally you pulled away, “I love you too.”  
  
You gripped the back of his head and pulled him close to you again, desperate for another kiss. As your eyes drifted shut, a bright light surrounded Loki. Instinctively, you pulled back, shielding your eyes. Blindly, you turned to find Layla who had cried out in shock, then you were aware of her hand in yours.  
  
Something feathery soft wrapped around you, pulling you close to the man beside you, your daughter's hand still in yours as she was enveloped too. It was solid yet somehow translucent. You held your hand up, vision slowly returning as you felt the soft waves of warmth around you. It felt like feathers, but traces of them, shadows really dancing over your hands. The warm shadows that seemed to give off a light of their own gathered around you, shielding you from the cold.  
  
Your mouth fell open as you looked at Loki and realized these feathery shadows were coming from him, more specifically his back.  
  
Loki held out his hands, looking down at them in awe as the radiance spread from around him, melting the snow in a circle around your small huddled group. He looked up at you, the liquid black of his eyes receding as the green was magnified a thousand times over with a radiance to match the light emanating from him.  
  
“Loki?” You whispered, the moment hanging in the air like a spider's thread, ready to snap at any moment.  
  
Loki looked at you, completely shocked, “We didn't complete the contract, there's no way he would've let me go, what...?” He trailed off uncertainly.  
  
You looked at the flexing wings still surrounding you, shifting with the wind and the movements of Loki's muscles. “You're an angel?” You half asked, half wondered aloud, your voice barely a breath.  
  
Loki nodded slowly, admiring his wings, “They're not fully manifested, but... yes.” He said slowly looking back at you in awe.  
  
“You're beautiful.” You shook your head, “You've always been beautiful, or handsome, what have you, but this... radiance...”  
  
Layla squeezed your hand tightly, looking between the two of you nervously, “Mommy and Loki kissed.” She said slowly.  
  
You smiled at her. Loki rolled up his sleeves and stared at his smooth arm, the strange markings absent from the flesh. He looked up at you in disbelief, “The contract is gone?” He asked, half a statement, half a question to no one.  
  
“You're not a demon anymore?” You offered.  
  
“How?” Loki asked, blinking.  
  
“True love's kiss!” Layla squealed, “beauty and the beast!” She jumped up and down swinging your arm, “Momma is Belle!” She spun around in a circle, holding your hand above her head. “Can Loki be your boyfriend now?”  
  
You looked at Loki in disbelief, “If, if he wants to be.” You mumbled weakly.  
  
Loki slowly stood up, his wings disappearing behind him and the cold once more returning. He smiled down at you, that brilliant white smile of his and nodded slowly. “If you'll have me.”  
  
“I would like nothing more than that.”


End file.
